Australian Stranger
by Zellarest
Summary: I am from a town just off of Sydney, Australia. So what does a British Wizarding school want with me? Everything, apparently. My name is Piper Fennel. I have known I've been different from the beginning. Undergoing major revision, is on unplanned hiatus.
1. The Letter

**Australian Stranger**

Chapter 1

Behind The Brick Wall

I am from a town just off of Sydney, Australia. So what does a _British_ Wizarding school want with me? Everything, apparently.

My name is Piper Fennel. I have known I've been different from the beginning. My mother had told me that from the day I was born my hair had been changing colors. She is what wizards call a muggle. But she knew what exactly I was and why. She called it being a Metamorphmagus, I think. I usually keep it under lock and key, but when I get moody it takes the wheel and drives to a place of its own control. Around the house, my hair is a bubblegum pink, the short spikes pointing down. Mum always says I look like a little mouse, my nose round and small, my eyes round and blue, and freckles dotting my cheeks. When I walk around the little city and on the beach, it is long, little past my shoulders, thick, sandy blonde, my face still a bit mousy and tan with faint freckles. I am always described as tomboyish.

Yes I am a witch, and I'm proud of it.

The day I received my letter, I was thrilled but not entirely surprised. But after a few minutes the fears started flooding in. This school is in Britain, I knew that from the return address that is written in emerald ink. How am I to get there?

"Mum..." I say, worried, coming into the living room. I found my mother watching some doctor show.

"What is it, Piper?" she says, turning around and looking alarmed.

"I got a..a letter." I say, trying to find the right way to phrase it. Her eyes widen and that is when I start to panic.

"Let me see it." She says, getting up. I hand her the letter.

While she has a concerned look on her face, I concentrate on her features. Her face is pale, faintly tan. Her feminine features are kind and caring. Her large light brown eyes are lovely with her cream colored blonde hair. It falls around her face in waves, like the ones at the beach. She is a mousy woman, not very tall. She is young for her age, 32. Her mouth has laugh lines and her eyes still sparkle with that childish glow.

"This is.. _great _Pipes!" she says, smiling. I'm confused, and worried since I hadn't even read the letter.

"Wha-what?" I ask, but she does not answer me. "Daniel!" she calls towards the stairs. Oh, and my mother's name is Annabeth. My Dad called her Anna.

My hair turned a subtle blonde, my eyes a soft green, like a lilypad.

"What is it dear?" Dad says distractedly, his reading glasses on. My Dad loves to read. I get that from him. His favorite kind are fiction books. He likes to believe in things other people don't find real.

My Dad is tall and thin, with enough muscle to make him moderately intimidating. His light, copper brown hair goes nicely with his round, soft blue eyes. I always giggled at the sweaters he wore. They were always v-necked and checked with differently colored fabric in the shape of diamonds.

"Our daughter got her Hogwarts letter!" Mum says to him ecstatically. I was completely lost, since I had not even opened the letter.

"This is fantastic dear, I was dearly hoping for this, I will go send the return letter." he says brightly, gliding off into the room where the owl who had brought the letter is.

"Mum, what's going on?" I ask timidly, glancing back at dad who was looking for a spare bit of parchment.

"Oh dear, sit down Piper." She says softly. I do as I am told.

"Honey, you know you're special. We all do, hmm? Well you're more special than we ever dreamed. Hon, you're a witch." I freeze for a moment, taking it all in slowly. And of course, in response I say,

"Not... not the ones with the green skin and icky boils and such, no?" For an un-place-able reason, I am unsurprised. Actually, I am quite relieved. I thought that if I didn't get some kind of reason why I was like this, I would go senile. But it all made sense now.

"No, no. You're perfectly perfect, dear. You know the school is in Britain, correct?" I nod slowly, not seeing where she was going. "Well someone will come for you and you will stay at the school until summer break, then come back to us." my eyes widen fearfully. "You must remember this is a very good school, and it's far away." she says, rubbing my cheek lovingly with her thumb. Her touch is warm and calming. My eyes turn copper and my hair gold, the locks wavy and long down my back.

"Done and done Anna. Oh Piper, how very beautiful." he says, commenting on my appearance. I laugh, embarrassed.

"Thanks Dad." I blush. I concentrate, turning my hair dark blonde and curly. Mum smiles at me, and I smile too, reaching for the letter.

No sooner than a fortnight after that day, a spunky witch comes for me.

"Lynn, Lynn Coralle." She says, grinning broadly on our front step. I blink. She's blunt and to the point, isn't she?

"Oh right, I'm the witch that will be getting you to Britain, girly." she says, giving me a one-over. My eyes turned a dark green and my hair a fiery red, lushing out in long waves.

"_Girly_?" I growl, thoroughly insulted. She takes no notice, ignoring my comment.

"Metamorphous, eh? I didn't believe them." Them? "Muggle-born Metamorphmagus are four thousand times more rare than finding a five-leaf clover. Nearly impossible." She frowns, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you letting me in or are you going to let all of Sydney hear in, eh?"

"Right, sorry." I said, opening the door wider to let her in. My hair has dimmed to a semi-bright ginger.

I give her a one-over, like she did me, as she sits on the couch.

Her locks of copper brown hair are short to her shoulders. Her eyes are a strong grass-like green, having all sorts of shades of green in them. Her pale face is dotted and spotted with freckles. When she blinks, I see a very small one on her eyelid. She is moderately tall, and not over-weight but not entirely skinny either. She wears a fitting cinnamon aviator's jacket over a gray t-shirt that looks like she has had it for many years and it reads 'Wicked Witches'. Her jeans are worn and her tennis shoes are tattered.

"Nice abode, where are your parents, girly?" she asks cheerfully.

My hair flares a stronger red, and my eyes flash.

"Don't call me th-" I growl, but she cuts me off.

"Call you whatever I please, missy." she says politely. She wasn't rude, more outgoing than so.

"Fine. Mum is-" I start again, only to be interrupted _again._

"Who is this, Piper?" she asks sweetly, strolling in with a damp dish rag in her hand.

"in the kitchen..." I finish quietly.

"Lynn, Lynn Coralle." she says formally, offering her hand to Mum.

"Anna Fennel." says Mum, shaking it lightly.

"Well, I suppose you should go pack a trunk while I explain some things to your mother." says Lynn brightly.

"Okay then. I don't have a-" I frown slightly, a brown trunk with my initials on it appearing in front of me. "Nevermind.." I say quietly, taking it upstairs the white, carpeted staircase up to my room.

My hair dulled to bubblegum pink, like it usually was, long and spikey at the ends.

"Hmm.. Sketchbooks.. pencils.." I started filling the trunk. I wasn't taking much.

A few sweaters, short-sleeved blouses, pairs of jeans, a couple scarves, a few knit hats, gloves, sketchbooks, my sky blue IPod©, and my favorite books, The Percy Jackson Series.

"Ready." I call, heaving the trunk down the steps.

"Good, now, a few goodbyes and we're off." Lynn said, smiling.

"Mum, I love you, remember that, yeah?" I say, looking her in the eyes. I feel my eyes turn colors, and they were aquamarine, my hair a light blonde, as I see it in the mirror from above the fireplace.

"What about me?" says Dad, frowning.

"Aw, Dad." I say, walking over to him and giving him a big hug. "I love you. Don't forget, yeah?" I say, pulling away and looking up.

"Course not." he says, smiling. Everyone always says I am more mature for my young age.

"Okay, let's head on out." says Lynn, grabbing my arm and locking it in hers. "Ready? Hold onto that real tight." she says, indicating the trunk.

"Okay, wh-" I found myself being yanked by an unknown force as I spun and disappeared on the spot.

The experience was not so comfortable, let's just keep it at that. It felt as if I was being quickly sucked through a too-small tube. I barely keep myself from vomiting as we stop.

"Wow, I'm surprised, most throw up their first time." she says, grinning as I am looking a bit green, I expect.

"Hello Neville!" Lynn says to a man behind the counter.

"Mornin' Lynn, the usual?" he asked, reaching for a glass.

"No thanks Neville, just here to escort Piper here. Speaking of, do you have a free room, Neville?" she said, leaning over the counter and smiling.

"Cour.. Course I do." he said, grinning. "Room 13, free of charge." he answered, handing Lynn a key.

"Thanks, Neville. Owe you one." she replies, winking.

"Right! See you, Lynn." he said as we walked to the back of the pub, right to a brick wall.

"Three up.. Two down." She said tapping what she had explained was a wand on our way in, a magical instrument used to channel magic, on particular bricks. It is, unfortunately, useless to Muggles and Squibs. When held by such, it was just a stick.

Lynn told me that Squibs are children born into wizarding familes that are, unfortunately, non-magical.

Behind the brick wall is the most spectacular place of places I have ever seen.

**Review please, it is how I know you like it. **


	2. My Shopping Trip

Chapter 2

My Shopping Trip

I am completely astonished. The street is lined with shops selling things like Ticking Time Treats, Robust Rings, Dragon Liver, "Twelve sickles a pound, they're mental!" Lunascopes, and Chirping Cushions. Whatever all that is or if it is even real.

"I already got your money from Gringotts, It's horribly busy this time of day." Lynn says, and I stop.

"Grin- what now?" I say, lost once again. It sounds like a torture center.

"Oh, right. Gringotts is a bank. A bank for wizards of course." She is walking leisurely and smiling beautifully. I start walking again.

"Oh right." I say, blushing fluently.

We go to the Apothecary, a place where you buy (gross) potion ingredients, Writing Supplies shop where we bought quills and loads of parchment, a robe shop called Madam Malkins, and countless more.

Lynn and I go into a clean, small bookstore. The sign reads; Flourish and Blotts. There are many people bustling about in the tiny shop.

I confer with my list and I bought Defense Against the Darkest Arts Grade 1, Transforming Transfiguration Grade 1, Beginners Potions Grade 1, Charms for Beginners Grade 1, and The History of Magic by Lilac Trillium. We exit with a cauldron full of books.

"Just Eelyope's Magical Owl Emporium and Ollivanders." she says, pointing out two small shops. I can't see the shops she was pointing to, so I nodded vacantly. "Which first, girly?" she said playfully, walking backwards to look at me.

Once again my hair lushes out in wavy, fiery red locks and my eyes turn a fierce emerald green. Lynn holds her hands up in apology.

"Fine, fine. Piper it is. So.. where to first Piper?" My hair dulls slightly.

"Ollivanders sounds.. good." I can't really find a good word to express it, and Lynn notices this.

"Fantastic. It's where you'll get your first, and hopefully only, wand." she says, turning around and grinning all the while.

"Spiffing, where is it?" I say eagerly, the anticipation too much.

"Now now, curiosity killed the cat. Just be patient and come with me." she winks and prances forward, like a pixie.

"Hey! Wait!" I call after her exasperatedly.


	3. Running After A Snitch

Chapter 3/2 and 1/2

Albus Severus Potter POV

Running After A Snitch

The day I got my letter I was totally excited. I was not a squib, as James tried to tease me with every time Mum and Dad were out of earshot.

"King Squib, would you like a crescent roll?" he asks one evening as Mum went to see Dad, back from work, in the living room. James has messy raven hair and brown eyes. He is tall and kind of thin, but a bit bulky.

"James!" scolds Lily, her fiery hair flaming and her blue eyes scalding. Most of the time Lily is on my side, and threatens to throw a spider at James- arachnophobia, who would guess- if he didn't leave me alone. And sometimes, she is on James' side and helps smear the ink on my glasses.

That night, she was on my side.

"Why don't you just sit back and eat your broccoli, Lily?" James sneers.

All she could do was kick him under the table and stick her tongue out at him as Mum and Dad came in to the dining room.

"Al!" called Dad from the back door of the house. I touched down and got off my Firebolt 200. Me and James were just practicing Quidditch, throwing our makeshift quaffle back and forth.

"Yeah, Dad?" I ask blankly as he hands me a letter written in emerald green ink. And another written in red, the front reading

Albus.

Rose already? I think, taking them both inside and completely forgetting about James and Quidditch.

I sit down on the comfy couch in the family room and open Rose's letter first, out of jitters.

Albus,

I received my Hogwarts letter this morning, and I hope you do, if you haven't already, get yours soon. If not... um... well... nevermind. I'm positive you will.

I am really jumpy and excited. I simply can't relax. I'm excited that I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm completely sure you will get in too, how could you not?

Anyways, I miss you and your messy hair!

Your glasses too,

Rose.

I laugh and set the letter aside. I could feel Mum and Dad's eyes on my back as I opened my letter.

Dear Mr. Potter, I am honored to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The train leaves from King's Cross at Platform 9 3/4 on September first.

Please send back a confirmation owl accepting or declining the offer by no later than July 31st.

Yours Truly,

Deputy Headmistress Lynn Coralle.

Head of Gryffindor House

Secord Order of Merlin

Member of the Wizenmagot.

Included is the list of supplies and utilities needed for this year.

"Mum, Dad, you can come in now." I say excitedly.

"Oh Al, I'm so proud." says Mum, tears threatening to escape.

"No kidding, I was considering Ron's idea of disinheriting." Dad winks. I blanch, eyes widening in disbelief.

"Harry James Potter! I would have you disinherit my son over my dead body!" she screeches.

Dad winces noticeably.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Harry- I didn't mean-" she says quietly, looking quite ashamed and slightly horrified, like she had said a bad word or something. I'm lost, because she didn't.

"It's nothing." he says to both of us, myself completely lost. He looked like he was just punched in the gut and was trying to mask the pain.

"Oh well, Al honey why don't you go wash up. Dinner is almost ready." says Mum, hugging me and kissing my forehead gently.

About a fortnight after that day we all, Mum Dad James Lily and Me, go to Diagon Alley. We go early, nearly 10 in the morning (alright, early for me, at least). We saw Neville, chit-chatted with him for a bit, then went shopping. Mum went off with Lily to get her new clothes, as Lily was having a growth spurt and growing out of her clothes.

Dad James and me go to Flourish and Blotts, Madam Malkins, Ollivanders (Hawthorn and Phoenix Feather, 11 inches, unyielding.), The Apothecary, and then Eelyope's Owl Emporium to get an owl. She is thin and fluffy, her feathers snowy white with patterns of gray. Dad tells me she's a barred owl. I name her Calypso. Dad smiles at her name, and we start looking for Mum and Lily.

James looks over his new things, a couple new books, more potion ingredients, and a few of quills. James had already done a year of Hogwarts, heading into his second. I am insanely jealous, but I would never say it to his face.

"There they are... Ron and 'Mione too." he says. James is rolling his eyes and I am lost. "Hermione." he corrected himself after a moment. I nod, back on the same page.

"Al!" yells Rose, running and hugging me. Calypso hoots indignantly as she is shaken and dropped as Rose barrels into me, hugging me with impossible force. Dad is there in an instant, flicking his wand lazily and levitating the owl two inches off the ground. Talk about Auror instincts.

"Air.. Rose. Air." I pant, squirming.

"Oh, right. Sorry. I missed you." she apologizes, blushing vibrantly, and releasing me. I roll my eyes theatrically.

"Rose it's only been a week or so. You're too clingy." I grumble. She rolls her eyes now.

"Al I think you lost a week or so. Its been two weeks." she laughs. I blink, wait what?

"Still. Clingy." I grumble. She punches me in the arm. Not entirely lightly either.

"Bloody hel- I mean.. Ow!" not faking the pain, at least.

"Al.." scolds Mum half-heartedly as I blush uselessly. "Is this what it felt like to be Mum?" Mum exasperatedly asks no one in particular.

"Yeah.. pretty much." Uncle Ron answers, laughing.

Suddenly I see someone with bubblegum pink hair that was long and spikey at the end. Her eyes were a nice blue, shining. Dad follows my sight and frowns.

"Wha-" he starts. Mum, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione try to follow his and my line of sight. In nearly two seconds everyone was looking at the girl.

The woman who is with her apparently says something that ticks her off, and in a split second that felt like an hour, I watch bright red locks lush out and her eyes turn a sharp emerald green, like mine. She looks murderous. I openly gape in wonder.

"Metamorphmagus... how extraordinary." Aunt Hermione whispers. I silently agree with her.

"Teddy is a Metamorphmagus." Mum retorted rudely. I silently agree with her as well.

"Yes I know.. but... She did it even faster than Teddy. Like it was nothing." she replies.

"She's mad..." I say blankly, not really thinking. Just watching the girl.

"That would do it." said Dad, smiling at me in my peripheral vision.

"Al? Al!" Rose says loudly in my ear.

"God, woman, what?" I snap at her, unwillingly taking my eyes off the girl. Uncle Ron laughs, and I don't know why.

"Get a grip and come on. You turned off like a light, not even paying a single thought." says Rose agitatedly.

"Yeah, Al." says James suspiciously, eyes narrowed. After a moment it seemed like James had miraculously put two and two together. "You like her!" He yells incredulously, laughing.

"Awe, really Al?" coos Aunt Hermione. Mum looks like she has been shocked. Lily looks bored, like the information is nothing new to her. Rose looks as incredulous as James, if not more.

"No I don't!" I retort, but nobody listens.

"No, certainly not...?" Rose says, confused. It isn't that Rose liked me that way or anything, I'm positive, but her voice has a twinge of jealously.

"Okay, okay. Enough, Al's pretty knackered enough. Let's go." says Dad, sparing me what little pale skin on my face I had left, taking Lily's hand and leading our little group onwards.


	4. Emeralds and Everything

Chapter 4

Back to Piper

Emeralds and Everything

"Now what about a pet, eh?" says Lynn, looking pleased after having a swig of a Butterbeer, a type of wizarding drink.

"I don't know yet..." I say timidly. "Maybe a cat? Something simple." I say.

"Hmm.. okay. Ice cream?" asks Lynn.

"Please." I say happily. We walk back into the Leaky Cauldron. Neville grins, holding a damp dish rag.

"Vanilla with nuts and Strawberry with nuts please." Lynn asks Neville politely. I grin, extremely pleased.

"Course." he says brightly. We go to sit down at a little wooden table made of polished mahogany. The little pub isn't very busy. We wait patiently for our ice creams as a group comes in and greets Neville.

"Hello Al, Rosie! James, how are you? Lily, my favorite little red-head! Hugo, my buddy!" I hear Neville say happily. I turn my head towards the source, intrigued.

"Hey Neville. The adults went shopping alone, apparently we're a burden." says an raven haired boy with mahogany brown eyes that is around thirteen. His brown eyes are unlike like his, apparent, little sister's.

The girl has bright, fiery red hair. Her eyes are blue like clear sky. Her teeth were even and white, as she displays when she grins at Neville. She is around ten, maybe.

The girl next to her, older, maybe eleven, has lush hair that is thick and wavy. It is a fiery red, shining brightly. Her eyes are a beautiful chocolate brown.

Then, the boy next to her. Tall for an obvious eleven year old. He was a little above the same height as the girl next to him. I am shocked at how I had not noticed him in the first place. His hair is jet black, messy and all over the place. It sticks out in odd places. His emerald green eyes are stunning. They are bright and knowing, like he could see into your very being. His round glasses went well with all of the rest.

My hair turns a soft blonde, my eyes a light brown. I saw it in the mirror on the farthest wall. My hair is wavy, distinctly highlighted with curls.

Narrowing him down, I deduct his name is Al. Albert maybe? No, that was a funny name. Not to mention stupid. It didn't fit in with the rest. Hmm...

Al looks over at me with a twinkle in his green eyes.

I see him say something to Neville. I catch my name.

I am about to ask Lynn if she could hear them better, as her seat is closer, but she is gone. I start to panic, but it disappeared all but instantly when I saw Al come towards me. The girl with ginger hair- who I deducted to be Rose- the little girl- Lily- and the raven haired boy with the brown eyes- James-, along with the apparently shy ginger-haired boy, -Hugo- came along.

"Hi. Is your name Piper?" Al asks kindly. His voice is silky but kind, soft even.

"Y-Yes." I answer. He smiles slightly. He opens his mouth to speak but...

"Are you a Metamorphmagus?" butts in James.

Al scowls at him, but promptly tries to ignore him. I feel obligated to answer.

"Yes." I reply politely. James smirks, like he knew all along.

"Can we sit?" asks Rose.

"Of course." I say gesturing lightly to the free chairs.

They pulled a few chairs from other tables and we all sit there, talking and licking ice cream.

"Rose. Nice to meet you." she says, offering her hand. I don't want it to seem weird that I already know so I say,

"Likewise." and shake her hand. I note her appearance, her light brown sun dress intricately decorated with little red roses patterned on it.

"Albus." he says, grinning broadly when my hair turns bubblegum pink, long and spikey as ever. However stupid am I to think his name was Albert. Gosh, I'm thick.

His clothes aren't too shabby, but not brand new looking either. His deep green shirt matches- no, impossible- compliments his eyes. Nothing matched his emerald green eyes, one of a kind. His loose jeans are a bit worn, but fit perfectly. His grey trainers are a bit dirty but, hey, everyone's are.

"James." he says jovially, smirking stupidly. To me, he comes off as arrogant. I smile but it's more of an unimpressed smirk, really

"Lily." she squeaks. She is small; the borders of her white skirt are lacy in a cute, patterned way, her yellow tights underneath, her dark brown shirt with short sleeves matching her deep, dark brown eyes. Her dark brown flats look brand new.

"Hugo." he offers his hand politely, but with a shy air. His clothes have a hand-me-down look, his loose jeans looking a bit too short, his orange t-shirt having a worn logo I didn't recognize, and his brown jacket a little too roomy. His trainers are a bit tattered, peeling off slightly in a few places.

"Piper Fennel." I say, smiling and shaking it. He grins broadly.

"I'm a Potter, he is," Albus points to James. "she is," to Lily. "he's a Weasley," at Hugo. "and so is she." to Rose. I nod, mainly looking at him.

"There you are, Piper." says Lynn brightly, waltzing over. "Made new friends, I see?" she says, looking pointedly at Albus. He grins sheepishly, and I feel heat in my cheeks.

"Your Mum?" asks Rose curiously. I smile sadly, about to open my mouth but...

"Oh no. No." Lynn says, smiling.

"Rose, for how smart you are you might as well be brain dead. That is Professor Coralle. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. And deputy headmistress and Head of Gryffindor House." James says, grinning somewhat arrogantly at Professor Coralle.

"You never said you were a Professor." I gasp mock-honorably.

"Well, as James has pointed out, if you're not her Mum then where are her parents?" asks Rose, looking hurt. Albus puts his arm around hers and rubbed her arm. I feel a million pangs of... something. I shake it off.

"Australia." I say quietly, my hair slowly dripping into a fiery red color, my eyes flashing and turning a dark grey.

"What?" says Rose confusedly. My hands become an interesting sight.

"My parents are in Australia, back home. They didn't come." I say sadly.

Rose doesn't seem to know what to say. Albus looks unfazed, trying to figure out my reason for my hair changing colors along with my eyes. Two pieces snap together in his head and he looks at me pityingly.

My eyes melt into a deep violet, my hair chocolaty brown. I like to be diverse with my colors.

"Al, Lily, James, Hugo, Rose there you are! We checked everywhere." says a tall man with jet black hair, emerald eyes, and round glasses. He reminds me, no- he looks just like Albus, but much older. It is obviously his father.

"Sorry, Dad." he says sheepishly, looking at his shoes. Confirmed. I turn my hair ginger red like Rose's and turned my eyes emerald green like Albus'. I like randomly practicing.

"Oh, hello." says Al's Dad brightly. I tilt my head slightly in confusion.

"You...you know me?" I ask curiously. He smiles kindly

"Yes, I apologize but I saw you on Diagon Alley looking just like this, but with a little bit more murder in your features." he laughs. Before I can reply...

"Harry, did you find- Albus Severus Potter I told you to meet us back at Eelyope's in an hour. It's been nearly two hours." a murderous looking woman with fiery red hair came striding into the pub. Neville looked sheepish, sliding into the a

shadows silently. Al's Dad gives him a sharp look. "And you, James Sirius Potter, did not come looking for us, nor did you even go back to the meeting point. I had Ron stationed there." she huffs. Her whole rant took nearly only two breaths. She needs an award.

"Gin, hon. It's alright, they're fine. Breathe." Al's Dad holds her shoulders, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You're right. I am overreacting a bit. I'm becoming my mother." she mumbles, looking away.

"She'll be proud. Come on guys; let's go find Ron and 'Mione." everyone jumps up, including myself. No one seems to mind that I am coming along. Then I remember Lynn.

"Can I-"

"Go on. I have a few more errands to run, so go along." her lip twitches slightly. "And be careful." she says as an afterthought.

"See you." I say, rejoining Al and Rose.


	5. Emerald and Ginger

Chapter 5

A Piper POV

Emerald and Ginger

No one seems to mind that I come along. I warm instantly to Albus and Rose. They are very friendly, and seem to have trusted me at once. Rose grins and locks her arm in mine. She locks her other arm in Albus' and we walk down Diagon Alley arm in arm. In arm.

"Rose!" Our little group is disbanded as a man with bright ginger hair and uncountable freckles hugs Rose. He is long and lanky, towering over us.

"Hugo!" shrieks a woman with bushy brown hair and warm brown eyes, engulfing Hugo in a tight hug. Me and Albus break out in silent sniggers.

"Mum!" Hugo whined, his ears turning bright pink. More snigger

"Oh hush up and give me a bloody moment!" she says haughtily, hugging him still.

"Okay. I'm good." she says, releasing him a moment later.

"Don't ever. Ever. Do that again." huffs the ginger haired man, releasing Rose as well. She looks guilty.

"Come on, we only need one more thing." says Albus' Dad. I decided I'd call him Mr. Potter. Even though it is bit too formal for his slightly goofy demeanor, it is all I have.

We come to a book shop. Flourish and Blotts reads the sign.

I remember this place and my face falls a bit, my arm locks in Rose's again. We walk in and Rose, Al, and I go to the textbooks section.

"Were you already here?" asks Rose, seeing my bored expression.

"Yeah, but its okay." I say, my hair a light blonde and my eyes a deep green. My hair was long and wavy, highlighted with light brown. It mirrored my feelings. Happy but slightly bored.

"Hmm.. so are we going home now, Dad?" Rose asks her father as we are back in the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yeah." he says, frowning slightly. Al said they were going to go to some joke shop, but when they got there it was closed.

"Oh okay. Piper, are you staying here?" asks Rose as her and Al's parents say some last words before they leave.

"Yeah, until term starts." I say with an air of disappointment.

"Oh, well we'll see you then, okay?" says Rose, smiling sadly.

"Yeah, totally." says Al, nodding reassuringly.

"It's okay, I'll see you." I say, forcing a smile.

I watch them leave until the door slammed shut with a sharp snap.

A small tear escapes as I wandered up the stairs to my room.

I walk along the rooms, counting them. 10...11...12...13.

I push open the door as I turn the black-metallic door handle, staring curiously at the lion knocker embossed in a black, smooth metal.

The door is made of a dark wood, possibly mahogany.

I step inside and stifled a gasp. I drop my bag with a clunk.

The room is large, almost the entire wall I am facing made of window, lengthwise. The right side of the wall is a wall of bookcases, well over a hundred books on the shelves. The bed is a queen, the bedcovers a dark red. The headboard was a dark wood, definitely mahogany, the bedposts spindling as they tower over the bed.

It looks soft and fluffy, like clouds. I skip over and jump onto it, twisting in midair and landing on the bed on my back. I keep my eyes closed a moment, and when I open them I barely stifle a gasp. I am sitting on a cloud that is deep orange, just like the other clouds around it. The sunset is seen in the distance. I look around, seeing pink clouds in the distance as well. It was stunningly beautiful.

"Like it?" asks Neville, the friendly barman. He looks like he is leaning casually on thin air, but I knew he is just leaning against the doorframe.

"I love it!" I exclaim. "How was this accomp-"

"Magic." he whispers dramatically, chuckling and striding off.

I lay back and take a nap, the sunset setting peacefully around me.


	6. Flying Around

Chapter 6

Albus Again

Flying around...

**An update! Finally! **

**I know that's what you're all thinking. Don't lie. **

**Sorry for all the mistakes and typos in my other chapters. This is a really old concept I wrote about a year ago. My writing skills have improved at least somewhat. I went back over them and almost fainted. A lot of the material was perceived wrong, and then someone had the heart to point out to me that Albus and Rose are cousins and the last part in chapter four was weird. Not to mention perceived wrong and creepy. So I'm rewriting most of my chapters, and I hope everyone who read them gives them another chance. Sorry if Lily is way more… rude than she was perceived in the books and looked in the movie. This is my story. My Lily. Bumped her up with some Weasley temper, Ginny charm, and Potter boldness. Meet Lily Luna Potter 2.0! (*cue evil laugh*) **

**This chapter is Albus POV. Sorry if the chapters are short. They'll get longer when they get to Hogwarts. If anyone wants to be my beta, I'd love one. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, it would not be a slice of pie of Universal; it'd be twice the size of Universal. The castle would be bigger than Cinderella's, the shops would be a bit spaced out more, there'd be a separate Diagon Alley, and it'd be 200x more amazing. Moving on before I start babbling.**

"Come on! Lily hits better than that! Actually she doesn't..." James yells, trailing off near the end, about to throw another apple at me to hit with the beater's bat. I huff, ready to hit it with the bat. I'm not very good with it, not even on the ground. And that is the reason James says I must do it in the air. Something about upping the expectations or something.

"Excuse me?" she screeches suddenly, clearly insulted. Lily is in a light brown skirt and scarlet red, short-sleeved t-shirt on the ground below us. She is barefoot, trying to chase after a couple of garden gnomes. She stopped trying to catch one, who was particularly stumpy, when she heard James' comment to put her hands on her hips and look cross. The gnome runs away squealing in fear.

Mum laughs along with Dad, who cracks a smile. But his eyebrows are scrunched together, apparently seeing something I'm not seeing.

"Lils-" starts Dad. Lily is especially known for her temper, as she shows clearly almost every day without fail. It is quite frightening, and along with Mum's temper is why the relatives prefer to gather at the burrow most of the time.

"I'm sorry- what!" she snarls, ignoring Dad and stomping for the broom shed.

"Oh, James. You have truly dug your own grave this time." says Mum, looking reproachful but amused as well.

"You- will regret that." Lily snarls, zooming up to where I am and shoving me, making my broom slam sideways, taking my beater's bat. It is shorter than a baseball bat, but thicker.

"Throw. Now." she growls. James looks anxious but throws anyways. The bat smacks the apple, and it goes flying, but I don't hear it until a split second later. The apple is still going. It goes until we can't see it anymore. Lily has a fire in her blue eyes, startling me.

"Shove off." she snarls, throwing the bat at me and flying back towards the ground. I reckon she was aiming her statement towards James. At least I hope so. I hear two simultaneous low whistles from the ground; it is from Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, who have come to visit.

"Lily Luna Potter!" scolds Mum, looking truly shocked as well as outraged. Dad stares at his daughter, unsure whether to scold her or stay silent. His look seems to lower the height of the flame, as the broom doesn't destroy the shed as it zooms back, gently gliding there instead.

Lily looks unconcerned, but still angry at James. She plops down onto the grass, crossing her arms and legs. She looks utterly murderous. James fidgets on his broom as Dad turns his signature glare onto him.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Lily doesn't come in until dinner, still looking extremely cross with James.

She stabs at her broccoli angrily like each had done her a serious wrong and goes straight up to her room after dinner.

I look pointedly at James but he just shakes his head strongly. Dad sighs, turning on the water and starting on the dishes.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

"You're going to have to apologize." I tell James the next morning as I brush my teeth.

"Fine." he grumbles. James hates being wrong.

"Hey, Lils! Open up, come on." he yells, banging on her door.

Lorcan leans on James' doorframe, casting a glance at his twin, who leans against the wall besides it. Lorcan has dark, mahogany locks and deep violet eyes with bluish-silver tints in them. His posture is straight but calm as he stands, tall and thin. He is a perfect mix of Luna and her husband, Rolf. Lysander is almost the complete opposite, with straggly, sandy blonde locks that fall shortly past his ear and is combed forward but don't fall on his forehead, instead upturned. His eyes are a silvery gray, giving him an aura of uniformity I can't quite place. He is tall and thin like his brother, and they both have the same smirk. They are known to be this family's Fred and George (though no one usually says so out loud) for their pranks and cleverness. They don't start school for two years, but they know a lot of magic already since both their parents are wizards, like my whole family.

Absolute silence follows. James scowls, kicking the door for good measure.

"Fine! Be that way." I watch him from a step I am sitting on as he makes pretend stomps up the stairs. His footsteps are soft as he stomps in place, smiling evilly. After, he steps down and returns to Lily's door. He knocks on the door softly.

"Lily? It's Lorcan." he whispers in an attempt at a suave voice. I stifle laughter. Lorcan makes a small snort, as laughter I suppose. Lysander is barely stifling his laughter. There are quick scuffling sounds from Lily's room.

The door suddenly swings open, Lily smiling like mad. Her face immediately falls when she sees James instead of Lorcan. Her whole face turns red like a tomato.

"I can't believe yo-" she becomes paralyzed when she sees Lorcan, smiling goofily in the doorframe. She takes another glance at Lysander, who gives a broad smile and a curt wave.

She squeaks like a mouse and slams the door shut.

I make a low whistle.

"Low James. Low." I say, shaking my head. He scowls at me,

Dad comes up the steps, looking haughty. We all freeze as if paralyzed. Dad usually never gets angry. It's quite a sight. He seems to have either heard what just happened, or saw it. The former is the most likely, but the fire in his eyes seems to tell me that he must have seen it. But there is no way. Then I remember James telling me after one of his pranks to think of anything but the prank, sing the national anthem in my head if I had to, and don't look Dad in the eyes. Something about Legilimency. Only after Rose explained it to me did I understand.

"Stop tormenting your sister. Either leave her be, or apologize." he growls. We all nod immediately.

"Sorry, Dad." says James sheepishly. Dad huffs indignantly, as if extremely annoyed or ticked off.

"Don't apologize to me. Apologize to Lily." his features soften and he went back downstairs.

"Lil-Lils?" said James timidly. A rude reply came from Lily's room. Lorcan looks at his feet, stifling laughter as Lysander whispers,

"Where in bloody Merlin did she learn _that_?"

_How crude_. I think. Then silently I answer Lysander with, _most likely Mum. Or Aunt Fleur. Or Uncle Percy. Or Uncle Ron when he burns himself on the stove. Or every Weasley she's ever known. _

"Lils, please." says James, whining now. I roll my eyes.

Another rude comment. She needs to tone it down before Mum hears her. No Quidditch for a month, she'd get. And a serious telling off, no doubt.

"Lily... please." pleads James genuinely.

Her door swings open sharply, revealing a red-faced, furious Lily.

"James, leave me the hell alone and go play with your bloody snitch. Gee, I wonder if I could catch that." she says sarcastically. "Or maybe I can shove that snitch up your-" she was cut off.

"Lily Luna Potter!" came a loud warning from Dad up the stairs. Lily pales, wincing slightly. She hates being caught, something I've learned over the years since she could talk and I could remember. She may be Daddy's little princess, but when Dad isn't around she's a sneaky, clever, devious menace.

"Lils, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said it. Please." James begs, lower lip pouted and eyes wide like a child. His dark hair falls over his forehead. He could be the year's saddest poster-child, if not for his brand new clothes and cleanliness.

She looks very cross, but her expression softens when she sees the look on James' face. I shuffle on the step, desperate for something to do.

"Fine. I forgive you." she mutters, arms folded across her chest.

"Thanks, Lils. You were spectacular with that bat, actually. At that rate, you'll be on the team in your first year." he winks, his Potter-suave kicking in, something I don't think I inherited.

"I don't-" she smiles, red. "Yeah. Maybe." She gives, a small smile tugging at her lips.

When I get to my room and sit down on my bed, Xeno is staring at me with his dark brown eyes, head tilted slightly. I

"Sorry Xeno, no mail for you to send right now." I say sadly. Then my brain goes into overdrive. I think of Piper. How she mentioned she didn't have many friends while we walked back to the pub. By the look in her eyes, I knew she was lying. She had none. Maybe I could brighten her day with a letter, perhaps? I smile and run my hand through my hair a bit, making it messier. It was a weird habit I developed. I must've got it from Dad and James. I smile more; glad I have more in common with my Dad than looks and Quidditch.

I jump up, getting an idea. I'll send Piper a letter. She'd like that, right? She had clearly pointed out she didn't have any friends back in Australia, (Okay, I assume!) and very few here.

I grabbed a piece of parchment and quill_._

_Dear Piper…_

_Review please :) _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Piper Fennel

My Friend

I opened my eyes and the sunset is still blazing. I got up slowly and checked my wristwatch; 8:14 am. I crashed on the bed, completely exhausted and slept twelve hours. I have never done that before, I thought. I exited my room and went down the hall into the surprisingly clean girls' bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower.

When I got back into the room, there was a tapping noise on the right side of the window.

I quickly made my way to the window and pulled the one part of it open and saw Xeno, Albus' owl, there in the windowsill. He was breathtakingly beautiful, but all I was focused on was the letter in its talons.

I untied the letter from its leg and plopped onto the bed, quickly fumbling with the sealing to open the letter.

The letter was written in precise, clear cursive. It surprised me, to be honest. I shook my head to banish the silly feeling and read the letter.

Dear Piper,

How are you? It's only been a few hours, but I thought you'd like to read a friendly letter. Did you know, Dad says if you are nice to garden gnomes, they leave you be? James never believed him, so the gnomes never leave us alone. It is true, unfortunately.

Did you buy a pet yet? Xeno is mine, of course. Rose has a Persian, I think, named Wismelda, as well. Why she chose such an odd name, I'm not sure. I've been trying to convince her to call it Mellie for short, but she won't hear it. What do you think of it?

Hope you're well,

Albus.

I almost gasped in shock. He had thought about me? Sent me a letter, even?

I jumped up off the bed, throwing socks and sneakers on, determined to find a pet just so I could answer his letter truthfully. I raced down the stairs, letter in my hand still, and nearly ran into Lynn.

"Woah, Piper! Jeez, I was going to come up and give him to you, but..." she trailed off.

In her hand was a cage with a pitch black, a bit on the skinny side, furry cat! It had beautifully striking emerald green eyes and large ears. It instantly reminded me of Albus no matter how much I scolded myself that it was a bit weird.

"How did you kno-" I started.

"Know he'd remind you of that boy? Well, let's just say it's a feeling and leave it at that." she grinned. "What are you going to name him?" Lynn asked. She let the cat out of the cage and he jumped right up onto my shoulders and rubbed his head on my ear.

"Jasper." I grinned.

Lynn looked confused.

"I love him, thanks Lynn!" I hugged her.

We broke away after a moment.

"He sent me a letter." I said excitedly, unable to contain the information any longer. Lynn smiled weakly. She seemed to know exactly what I was on about.

"Did he now?"

I nodded vigorously, shoving it at her gently. She looked at it for a moment, completely calm.

"Incendio." said Lynn casually, pointing her wand at the letter. It immeadiately burst into flame, crackling and twisting dangerously. I squeaked loudly, my hair lushing out in burgundy red curls and my eyes going a blazing emerald green.

"What are you _doing_!?" I screeched, unable to do anything but stare in horror as the letter curled and disintigrated.

"Testing something." she smirked. Hot tears of fury fell down my cheeks as I watched the letter curl in flame. I didn't know it, but my magic was secretly concentrating on the letter.

The flame disappeared in a cloud of smoke. I stared at the destroyed remenents of the carefully written letter.

I cried out in anguish. A vase of flowers exploded, the mirror across from me cracked, and somewhere a teapot screamed unbareably.

"Why- did- you- _do_ that!" I screeched. Lynn backed away, her eyes slightly widened. I felt the wisps of magic tickling my cheek, as if daring me to push the envelope even farther.

The letter suddenly curled and uncurled, good as new. My anger faded into utter relief as I watched it do sos. I fell down onto the floor, onto my knees, and crushed the letter against my chest.

"You seem to really like this boy, hm?" said Lynn timidly. I didn't answer her, not entirely sure myself.

We were about to head into a blazing fire. Lynn was utterly mad. To emphasize my point, she was talking to the cat.

"Jasper, watch Piper. She's quirky and very klutzy. Got it?" the cat mewled, and his eyes shown understanding.

"I'm coming right after ya." said Lynn seriously. I nodded. My hair was copper brown and fell down in wavy tresses. Bangs that were cut straightly covered my forehead. My irises bloomed around my pupil in various shades of hazel with flecks of green.

I gave one last nervous look to Lynn and walked into the fire with my trunk and Jasper. I felt a warm, tingly feeling radiating through my body, then nothing.

I stepped out into bright sunlight coming through paned windows in the ceiling. There were pillars of stone, and a horde of 'muggles' passing by here and there.

Lynn came through and grinned broadly.

"Welcome to King's Cross." she said brightly.

I nodded vacantly. It was quite impressive, if I were to be honest.

"Lemme get you a trolley." Lynn said lightly, leaving her for a moment.

All I could think of were the houses Lynn had told me about. Gryffindor, the brave, the valiant. Hufflepuff, the loyal, the trustworthy. Ravenclaw, the witty, the intelligent. Slytherin, the sly, the cunning. She would like to be in any of them. Even Hufflepuff. Lynn said it was a house for the useless, but I took great offense at this. They were loyal and trustworthy, what was wrong with that?

Lynn came back, frowning slightly. It may have been the stares she was receiving.

"Ignore 'em. We're almost there."

* * *

**PLEASE READ BEYOND HERE. IT IS VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY.**

So sorry it was so brutally short. I am terrible at updating with worthy chapters.

Anyways, I am in process of converting this story into third person. Essentially, I'm renovating it. I am doing so because I have realized: This story is terribly Mary-Sue-ish. Terribly terribly. I am probably not going to take this one down, at least not in the very near future, but the third person is going to be an entirely different story. Well, it will follow generally the same path as this one, but it will be a different story as in _seperate _from this one.

For anyone who would like me to continue this story in first-person, please say so. I will consider it. It is not a promise, however.

And when I say 'in the process of' I mean I'm in the process of actually starting the process. Bear with me.


End file.
